Everything's Changing
by fliengdolphine
Summary: Everything is changing for the Golden Trio. Will they be able to get everything said before it is to late? Rating for later chapters and just to be safe.
1. An Unusual Night

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline. The characters belong to the wonderfully cool J. K. Rowling. I owe her this story. Without her characters, it would've have been possible.**

12:37 am. Around the time he usually walked into his house. No, their house. With highly noticeable bags under his eyes. After spending countless hours at work, he was used to walking through the door and seeing his loving wife up and waiting for him. Tonight was different. Walking into the living room, he noticed the ever so familiar figure that he loved.

11 years. He had known her for 11 years, and they were married for nearly two. He shook his head and smiled. She was laying down on the couch. Her current book lay sprawled at the couch's side. The occupant's hand grasping a small fragment of the book. Must've gotten tired while waiting up for me he thought as he walked into the kitchen, setting down his jacket and hat on the table. He flew at least two feel in the air at the sudden noise coming from behind him.

_Beep.Beep.Beep.Beep._ Turning around, he noticed it was only the coffee pot. It's alarm going off to announce its finishment. A smile made its way onto his lips. Every night a cup of coffee would be waiting for him on the table. Tonight, however, she had fallen asleep before it was finished. The young man grabbed a mug and poured himself a cupful, filling it to the brim.

The sweet aroma filled his nostrils. A smile spread across his face as he took a slow sip. Its warmth fighting the coldness from his body. He sighed as it hit the pit of his stomach. The battle raging inside. Warmth. Cold. Warm. Cold. Warm. Cold. Finally it decided to stop on warmth as he took another sip. He sighed as footsteps were among him. So low and soft that they were unheard to his unaided ears.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said smiling, making him jump up and drop the mug. It fell to the floor with a crash, breaking the mug and spilling its contents everywhere. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

He picked up the broken mug and wiped up the spilled coffee with a towel. Tossing it into the rubbish bin, he turned around to see her leaning up against the door frame, biting her bottom lip. Once again, he smiled and walked over to her. Wrapping an arm around her waist, the other moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You didn't scare me," he said while gazing into her brown orbs, her into his stormy blue ones. "I was just caught off guard is all. Did I wake you when I came into the kitchen?"

She shook her head softly. "Not at all. The coffee pot woke me up and then I came in here and saw you. Sorry I fell asleep. The book was good though."

He smiled and chuckled slightly. "Would you like to join me on this fine evening? My treat?" he asked, leading her over to the table.

"Gladly."

He grabbed two more mugs from the cabinet and poured coffee into them. He returned to the table and set one in front of her before sitting down. A small smile on his face as he watched her sip her drink.

"How was work today?" she asked. "I know being and Auror is hard work, but how is it really?" She stumbled to find the right words.

He let out a low chuckle once more. "Work was the same. I had to fill out a few reports this time, that's what took me so long. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she said, reaching across the table and placing her hand over his. "I like when we can talk like this. Remember a few days before our wedding."

_The night sky was clear. A few stars twinkled in the distance between themselves and the ones that inhabited the planet Earth. And it was in this night that sat a young witch and a young wizard._

_"Are you ready for it?" he asked her, his hand shaking as he grabbed his mug of hot chocolate. "I mean are you sure you want to do this? Well of course you want to do this, that's why you said yes when I asked you right? Or are you doing it to make me happy? Oh my gosh, you really don't want to do this." He rambled on and on._

_She placed her hand atop his to calm him and to stead his shaking hand. "Yes. I've always wanted to do this. No need to worry. Everything will be fine." She let out a sigh. "But, what I want to know is…Are we ready for this kind of commitment? We are both only 18."_

_All color drained from his face. His hands started shaking furiously. Letting go of the mug, he grasped her hand in both of his. "Please. Don't say that. I love you with all my heart. As I know you do to me. Why wait when we can do it now?"_

_"I guess you're right," she said looking down from shame. He took one of his hands and tucked a finger under her chin before gently lifting her face to his._

_"It's going to be ok. Don't worry." he said before carefully placing his lips atop hers, and capturing them in a soft kiss._

_She broke the kiss to look at him. Her golden brown orbs surrounded by her chocolate brown locks of hair. His appearance being reflected in her eyes. His stormy blue eyes looking bright under a head of flaming hair. Freckles dotted around his face._

_"I love you." she whispered._

_"I love you, too."_

She let out a small laugh and looked up at him. "I remember that night well. We were up till midnight talking about anything and everything imaginable."

"We did. but it was enjoyable," he said smiling at her. "Remember out first kiss?"

_The hot September sun shone bright against the heads of the roaming students as they crossed the grounds to the Quidditch pitch for tryouts. Having the captain being one of their friends, they went down and watched the tryout. A few were good, some were bad, and the others...well we'll just skip them._

_She and him took seats in the stands, watching as the students flew around, missing and scoring goals and such. and it was at this sight that he had turned to her._

_"You love me right?" he had asked. A boyish grin playing gently across his lips. His hair fell just to his eyeline, sweeping just out of the way from the light breeze._

_"Yes," she said blinking a few times before answering him. "Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Then kiss me," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear him._

_She gaped a bit, taken aback by the statement. "What?" she asked._

_"Kiss me," he repeated._

_She leaned close to him, as if going to whisper something back. But instead, she tilted her head slightly as he did the same. Their lips met, bearly brushing the other's. The static and sparks and electricity that passed between them was enough to short circut anything electrical._

_She pulled away from him, fearing it wasn't what he thought it would be. He just smiled and went to her for another kiss. This one deeper and with much more passion than the first._

"That was a fun day," he commented. He wiggled his eyebrows at her as he did every so often. She let out a small giggle.

"You think you are so smart, don't you?"

"You know you are the only smart one in the room."

She gave him a perched eyebrow before letting out a low sigh. "You are so weird. Why did I marry you again?"

He leaned across the table and gave her a passionate kiss. Slightly pulling back, he said, "Becuase you love the way I do that."

**-------------------------------------------------**

The sweet aroma and sizzleing sounds coming from the kitchen awoke him the next morning. He lazily stuck out a hand, feeling for the lost body that accomapnied him on the couch the previous night. Footsteps were heard. They were coming towards him. And that was when he knew.

It could only be her scent to wake him from his groggy state. Her scent that sent him over the edge. The smell got closer, and he opened a lazy eye. The figure standing in front of him was the one he loved so dearly.

"Did I wake you?" her voice asked. It was soft, like the light entering through the wondows. Sweet, like the taste of fresh honey. Warm, like a fire in winter time. And loving, like only he could tell.

Only he knew of the love she possessed for him. Only he was the one to receive her love, and return it back in an equal way. She was all his, and was only his. She was for no other man, only for him. His to do as he pleased, as long as she approved.

He gave her a groggy smile before replying. "Nah. I was about to get up anyway. I didn't feel your warmth with me. It was odd. I was cold."

He sat up and allowed her to sit next to him. Her took his offer and layed her head on his shoulder with a sigh. Her chocolate brown orbs staring up at him with a look of longing. He knew it wasn't for longing ofhim, but the one thing they were missing in their lives.

"Ron..." she asked staring into his stormy blue eyes. "Do you feel an emptiness like I do?"

He gave a small nod. "I do. But I have always waited for your ok before going through with it."

"I want to."

"You do?" he asked as amazment ran from his mouth.

She gave a nod. "I always have. I was just scared of it." She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. "I want us to have a family."

Ron stared at her for a moment longer. "Are you sure you want to go through with it?"

"Yes Ronald. I've always been ready. I've always wanted this more than anything in the world. More than love its self."

Her expression was one of want. One of need. "I want this Ron. And I know you do too."

Her hands roamed over his arms and entwined her fingers within his. A small smile on her lips, bearly curving upwards. He looked down at her with the same expression.

"I do Hermione. i really do. But do you think we are ready financially?"

Her smile, or what she had of one, escaped its place as a frown replaced it. She looked down a bit before returneing her gaze to his.

"We are. I know we are. With your job and mine, we are ready."

The smile on his face increased as well as hers. "You know I love the way you think right?" A smirk played across his lips. She gave him a little pout.

"Is that all you love me for?" He gave her a innocent smile. His eyes had that certain twinkle in them. His bottom lip pushed outwards a bit, causing her to sigh. "Fine. I forgive you."

He clapped his hands like a child. "You know I love you for you and all that you come with. The knowledge, beauty, personality. The inner Hermione that I love so much." He placed his hands on her hips and smiled. "The everything about you that drives me wild."

"Wonder what kind of reaction that would've gotten if you said that in out wedding vows." She lifted her eye brow ever so slightly. "Probably not something good."

Ron shook his head. "I don't think so."

He took her hand in his and lead her off into the kitchen. Breakfast awaited the couple, as did their newly founded decision.

**Please reveiw. It would mean alot to me. And I won't update till i get at least 5 reveiws. So if you like the story, update please. and I am in need of ideas.**


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Weeks had passed and still nothing. With a hand running through her hair, Hermione looked down at the papers and files that littered her desk. How could something so simple as filling out forms, or signing some papers take, so long? She knew she could do it with a snap of her fingers if her mind was set to the task. But something else was occupying her mind. Something that she and her husband had talked about for a good while. But, what she couldn't understand, why wouldn't it happen?

As she picked up a piece of paper and looked down upon it, the words seemed to move and buzz around the page. Blinking a few times sent them back into place for mere seconds before they would do it again.

An agitated sigh passed over her lips as she gave up and let the paper fall to the desk below. Her hand pushed it's way into her hair and stopped. Her other hand moved up to rub her eyes. A knock on the door caused her to look up.

The silhouette of a tall man was visible through the translucent window. Her eyes squinted as if to see whom it was before she rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Who is it?" she asked with a bit more annoyance in her voice then she had hoped for.

"It's Ron. Your husband," he said. His voice had a touch of hurt in it. He turned the door handle slowly and poked his head inside. "Is this a bad time?"

Hermione's head snapped up. Just by the expression on her face, you could tell that she hadn't meant what she said to sound so bad. She stood and walked around her desk to meet Ron as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You feeling okay? You didn't sound the same when I knocked." Suddenly his expression brightened. Maybe they had finally achieved their goal. Maybe they had finally done it.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Her head upturned to look at him from his voice rising into a happy tone. She saw the glint in his eye and the smile on his face. It pained her as she shook her head, turning it away as she spoke.

"I…I checked this morning." She bit her lower lip as she turned her head back up to look at Ron. Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. With a blink, they spilled out the corner of her eyes.

"I just don't get it Ron. We have been trying for months and it still isn't happening. What is wrong with me?" Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

It hurt Ron to see the love of his life reduced to tears. She was a strong woman, and had done miraculous things throughout her life.

Out of instinct, Ron wrapped his arms tighter around her as she cried into his chest. One arm stayed wrapped around her as his other arm came up; his hand pressed against the side of her face, pulling her closer to him.

"Nothing is wrong with you Hermione," he said, rubbing her back. "You are perfect in everyway."

"Th-then why c-c-can't I get p-pregnant?" she asked through sobs, averting her eyes to look up at him.

He opened his mouth then closed it a few times before finally speaking. "I'm not sure. Maybe we aren't trying hard enough."

"Not trying hard enough?" She pulled away from him with a high intensity of fierceness in her eyes. "Ron, we shag like bloody rabbits! How are we not trying hard enough?!"

Ron watched as her fists clenched and her chest rose and fell as she took deep breaths trying to calm down. He tried getting closer to her, but she kept backing away. Her head shook slowly with every step she took.

"Don't you dare touch me," she said. Her right arm came up and she wagged her finger at him. "Oh no. Not today Mr. Weasley. You shan't lay a hand on me at all today."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then let out a small chuckle. "I was going to take a piece of paper out of your hair, but I guess you can do it yourself."

Hermione gave him a confused look accompanied with a "huh." She passed her hand over her head and pulled out a small strip of paper. She gave Ron an apologetic look as a slight blush passed across her cheeks.

"Are you done making a fuss over nothing, or are you ready to go home?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm ready to go home now."

Ron held his hand out to her. She took is in her own and the couple walked out of her office together. Making their way down the hallway to the lift, they met with a head of untidy black hair. Only one person to their knowledge fit that appearance.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron called out to his best mate.

The mess of black hair turned towards the couple, a hand popping up into the air to wave them over.

Ron and Hermione quickly made their way to the lift just as the doors were closing. They shared a small laugh at some untold joke before having a chaste kiss and turning towards Harry.

"You look rather cheerful," Hermione said. "What's the occasion?"

"Wedding anniversary," Harry said, his grin widening. "Ginny said she had something special for me tonight when I got home."

Ron smirked and Hermione hit him in the chest with the back of her hand before rolling her eyes. _Men._

---------------------------------------------------

Steam filled the shower as hot water streamed down her body. Hermione's back was against the wall, as were her hands. Her head was tilted down, looking at the scars across her abdomen, going in every direction. A lone tear fell from her eye, mixing in with the water droplets surrounding it, becoming almost invisible to the naked eye. The only evidence of her crying was the ever so often sniffles to clear her nose.

The pain that filled her heart was undescribable. The long weeks of trying had turned into months, and yet they still bore no results. The most likely cause of not getting anywhere with the trying was marked into her skin.

Her eyes blinking brought out a fresh batch of tears that she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. She had to be strong about an issue like this. She knew she could over come the obstacle. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the shower door slide open as a new occupant entered.

She gave a little "Eep!" of surprise when strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Merlin! Ron, you scared me!" she said, though she instinctively leaned her head against his shoulder. To hell what she'd said to him earlier that day, she needed his touch.

"Well, you've been in here so long, I wanted to make sure you were all right after what happened in the office today." he replied.

"You _know_ I take thoroughly long showers, Ron, there's no need to get worried."

"Hermione, you've been in here for an hour, and I'm guessing you've been using heating charms 'cause there's no way that much water exists in this house."

Startled, Hermione turned to Ron, looking up into his face. He wore a bemused expression, though she could still see the worry in his eyes. It was then that she realized he was still dressed.

"Ron, your clothes are getting soaked," she chastised gently.

Ron's ears turned a furious shade of red as he looked down at himself. His jeans and flannel shirt were indeed sopping wet, as were his socks. "Oops," he mumbled, but then a mischievous grin lit his face. "You could help me out of them," he suggested.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. But then her laughter turned to tears, and soon she was crying on Ron's already wet shoulder as he held her close. "Why Ron?" she asked when her sobs had abated. "Why can't I get pregnant? Why can't I have a child that we've always wanted? What's wrong with me?"

"Absolutely nothing is wrong with you," Ron said firmly, gripping her by the shoulders and pulling back so he could look her in the eye. "You are my perfect Hermione, and you always will be, and don't ever forget it." He knew the words sounded cheesy, but they were the first ones that came to his mind.

His words soothed her, but she was still worried. "Ron, what if..." Hermione looked down at her scars again. "What if something h-happened to me in the w-war?" she choked, her sobs coming on stronger. "What if I was...d-damaged?" She had to force out the last word.

Ron held her close again, though his grip was almost crushing this time. It wasn't the thought that they indeed couldn't have children that scared him, but the thought that Hermione had been injured in such a way. He shuddered at the thought and held her like he'd never let go.

"Hermione..." he whispered into her hair once she'd calmed down again. "Even if that is the case, we'll find a way to have a child, and even then, I will always, always love you."

"Show me," she whispered. Her head tilted up and their gaze locked. "Show me that you love me."

He knew that she didn't want a slow, passionate love making, but a hard, rough shag to make her forget. Forget the pain that was coursing through her veins.

That was all it took. A minute later the two of them were locked in a fierce kiss.

Ron gripped her shoulders as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He turned them around so Hermione's back could be against the wall of the shower.

Their frantic kissing did nothing to alter their minds ability to function as Hermione's hand traveled down from around Ron's shoulders, down the front of his shirt, unbuttoning it skillfully as she went. Her need to feel his bare flesh was unbeatable as she pushed the wet fabric off his body and pressed her hands flat against his chest with a soft moan.

Her hands traveled up to his neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Then roamed down from his neck and met up in the middle of his chest before traveling down to the waistband of his jeans to unbutton and pull the zipper down.

She pushed the denim low on his hips; just enough for his member to break free of its restrains and gain the freedom it deserved.

Again her hands traveled down to it, her index finger stroking it gently as Ron's hands migrated from her waist up to fondle her breasts.

Ron almost smiled to himself as he felt Hermione's soft hands against him. _She really needs this_ he thought, then gasped as she wrapped her whole hand around him and began to pump him gently.

"Ah, love, yesss," he hissed in pleasure, holding her tighter. He moved his hands from her breasts to run them down her back and cup her bum as he nibbled at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Hermione whimpered and moved one hand around to his arse in turn while still stroking him with the other.

Ron could feel himself getting closer, and he wanted his wife to go over the edge with him. He gently reached between her legs, using two fingers to work his way between her folds and apply pressure to her hot center. Hermione's hands froze for a moment as she moaned at the contact, but then she resumed pumping him in earnest, bringing her face up to meet him in a wild kiss.

Ron could feel her muscles start to tense. But that was not what he wanted. He wanted to be inside her. To feel what she, as well as he, wanted.

Taking her hand in his, he pulled it away from him and bit back a groan of displeasure before looking into her eyes. He knew that she didn't want a slow, passionate love making, but a hard, rough shag. "I want to give you what you want. I want to show you that I love you." His voice came out in a husky whisper.

His hand slid up from her waist to the back of her head. Threading his fingers through her chocolate brown locks, he slowly, and gently made her head start towards his. Their lips, slightly open, closed and barely brushed the others in a soft kiss. They came together again, a bit more force in their kiss. Lips touching more, connecting with more skin of the other. He parted from her, only to crash his lips to hers in a powerful kiss. One to make her faint if it wasn't for his arms holding her up.

Hermione let out a cry of pleasure, tearing her lips away from his, as Ron shealthed himself deep within her warmth. He stayed there for a moment, wanting to becon all the memories he had made with her.

With a pain staking slowness, he moved within her. Wanting the moment to last for as long as it could. His eyes loomed over her face, watching the slightest change in it.

The sensation one gets from becoming one with their one true love, their soul mate, is indescribable. Pure pleasure simply wouldn't be enough, and surely wouldn't even compare with what the couple was emerged in at the given moment. It wasn't as if they were two people. Oh no. they were one with the other, moving in a practiced rhythm built over years of passion. Years of hate. Years of pure love.

Her head fell back against the wall of the shower, water bouncing off of her body as well as her lover's. His mouth attached itself to the side of her neck, gently sucking at the spot. Her hands gripping his back. Gripping as if she were scared to fall of the Earth by the sensations coursing through her veins.

Her breathing quickened. His did as well. Tow hearts beating as one. True love matching the opposites that were attracted by the force of it all.

Ron felt his self getting closer to the edge, and knew his wife was getting there as well. Not wanting to finish before she had had the chance to climax, he reached between them, finding her throbbing womanhood, and massaged her.

Hermione knew what he was doing. She didn't try to hold back or object to his notions. She let him take her away to a land that they had created together. Her head tipped back, letting out silent scream of his name. The name she treasured.

Her inner walls clamped down around him, threatening to take him over the edge with her. And what it threatened, he obeyed. Taking the leap with her, he held her close to his body as they combined. Making one person instead of two once more.

He moved his hand back up cup her face before they both slid down the wall and onto the floor. They panted in an in tune rhythm. Before Ron could roll off of her from the tangle they made sliding down to the floor, her voice caught his ears.

"Thank you." It was so soft spoken that it wouldn't be hard to miss.

Ron held himself up on his hands as he looked down upon his wife. A small smile spread across his face as he bent down and kissed her.

Her eyes slowly closed as Ron stood to shut the shower off. Gently, he lifted her and carried her into the bedroom, laying her across the bed. A quick flick of his wand had her dressed and sleeping peacefully under the covers.

Ron changed into a pair of boxers and crawled into bed with her. His arm came out instinctively and pulled her closer to him. She snuggled against him and mumbled something that sounded like, "Love you."

Another smile played across his lips as he dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. "I love you too."

-------------

The chilly October quickly turned into the brutal December. Snow falling nearly everyday. Just a quick look outside made you wonder where the roads and civilians were. The dark nights passed to give way to the white days and the cycle continued.

The day had passed on into the night. And it was during this cold December night that the couple sat in their bed talking. Their topic was at random, like nothing in the world mattered except for the lover they looked at.

"Remember when we would pull an all nighter like this in the common room back at Hogwarts?" Ron asked, fingering a lock of Hermione's hair.

"Very much so," Hermione replied. She smiled and blew gently on Ron's hand. He smiled down at her for her actions. "Spending all hours of the night, just talking in the common room by the fire. Whispering many things to each other. Wondering about our future."

Nodding his head in agreement, he sighed. "What happened to those nights, Hermione?"

"We found something else to occupy our time." The mischievous grin that he so familiar with was spread across her face as her hand traveled down his chest to make small circles across its broadness.

"Well that too, but you know what I mean." His arm draped around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him, almost cradling her like a small child.

She pulled away from him slowly and stood near the bed. Ron gave her a puzzled look before she walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click. She walked back out a minute or two later and returned to the bed. Lying on her side, she propped herself up on her right elbow and faced Ron.

"Remember when all four of us, I mean Harry and Ginny including us two, were in the common room playing Wizard's Chess?" Ron asked a bit randomly. Hermione let out a small giggle as her eyes dropped before returning to look at him.

Now was the time to tell him the secret that she had been with holding from it for the past week. Now was as good a time as ever. They were both relaxed and soothed enough to be comfortable.

"Yes, daddy." Her voice was soft, but loud enough to travel to Ron's ears. Her hand hesitated for a fraction of a second before passing over her stomach, resting itself there. Her gaze roamed down to her hand before a small smile spread across her lips before her eyes moved back up to capture his gaze with a softness.

"Me too. I'm glad you remem- Daddy?" His eyes traveled to her hand and into her soft gaze. "You mean you're…" She nodded as tears welled in her eyes. "SO I'm going to be a…?" She nodded again, sucking her lips into her mouth barely and biting them a bit.

Ron launched himself over Hermione and landed on the floor on the side of the bed. Popping up as fast as he had hit, he grabbed Hermione and lifted her into his arms. She let out a squeak at how fast he did it.

"Hermione I can't believe we…And you got…We are going to be a…." He stopped trying to make broken sentences and just hugged Hermione, before capturing her lips in a kiss.

She pulled away from his lips breathing hard with a smile. "I take it you are excited?" He responded with a wide grin spreading from ear to ear with a vigorous nod.

"Our dreams are coming true," he whispered in her ear, holding her close once more. "We can have what we always wanted."

Tears streamed out of Hermione's eyes. Tears of joy mingled with the ones of fear. And the night of their shower encounter played back in her mind. "What if I'm damaged?" That same sentence replayed like a broken record. What if that now she had conceived, she would have to fight to keep the child growing within? What if she really was damaged and wouldn't be able to carry the baby to full term.

She played the "what if" game until Ron pulled them down onto the with a soft "oof" and kissed her soundlessly on the lips.

Her mind soon cleared as other non-coherent thoughts tried to be made during the night's moments.


	3. Christmas Time

**Hey guys. I finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long wait. I am trying my hardest to get the chapters up as fast as I can. But I do get side tracked and writer's block now and again. I just recently got a new beta and will be trying her out soon. So let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 3: Christmas at the Burrow**

The silent days of December's beginning soon turned into those filled with joy and cheer. Christmas carols were sung day in and day out form one person or another. Snow still fell all hours of the day, and well into the night, letting it all accumulate in height. Yet while most of the muggle sat inside their flats or houses complaining, the people currently residing at the Burrow were making good use of all the snow.

Nearly all of the Weasleys were joined in with the throwing of snowballs, with the exception of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione, who had yet to show for the festivities. But if one were to take a gander at the war field of flying snow, they wouldn't notice the missing couple, or wonder about where they were. Though, as faith would have it, only one person seemed to stress over the absence.

Clothes were strewn across the floor of the bedroom belonging to the youngest Weasley couple. A sock here. A shirt there. Numerous articles of clothing made a line to the bathroom where the second to youngest Weasley woman stood trying the different outfits before tossing them onto the bedroom floor.

Ron sighed as he was hit in the face with a pair of pants. That was it. He had enough.

Standing from where he was sitting on the bed, he made his way to the bathroom. He opened his mouth to speak, but had a shirt thrown in his face. Letting that fall to the ground at his feet, he spoke.

"Hermione, whatever you put on is fine." His voice was soft, coming out in a neutral tone. His eyes focusing on the back of the brown bush of hair that was his wife's head.

"But I don't want them to find out before we tell them," she said digging through a pile of clothes at her feet.

As she stood and faced Ron, he did something a bit unexpected. Grabbing her upper arms, he held her in place; he held her still.

"They will not notice. Trust me. Mum will say you need to eat and Dad will hug you. End of story."

His voice now held power, confidence. It held a pleading tone. Nearly a begging one if you listened closely.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She let out a small squeak when Ron released her arms and put a shirt in her hands.

"Now finish getting ready." His words hung in the air as he walked back into the bedroom.

She complied with his command and pulled the shirt on before passing a brush through her hair. Walking back into the bedroom, she saw that Ron had saved the clothes that she had strewn across the room. She turned around and saw him behind her.

"You ready to go now?" he asked, walking forwards.

She looked at him with a nod of her head. "Are we going to floo or apparate?" Her question was simple enough.

"I was thinking of apparating. Unless you want to floo that is."

She shrugged. "Apparating is fine with me. Be sure to wear your good coat. It's cold outside."

Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket. "Yes mum." he mumbled.

Hermione opened her mouth to get the last word. Instead she closed it, saving the conversation or another time. Right now, they needed to get to the burrow.

"Ready." He spoke as he walked back to her side. "The tree in the garden?"

"The tree in the garden." she agreed, concentrating on the image.

With two small identical pops, they were gone from the flat. Only to end up in the mist of the raging snow ball fight. Even little James hobbled around with a hand full of snow to toss at one of the garden gnomes who dared poke their heads out.

Hermione let out a small squeak and ducked. Ron, on the other hand, grabbed some snow and joined in the fight. Hermione quickly made her way from the scene and into the kitchen of the burrow with a grateful sigh. She was greeted by the aromas of Christmas dinner being cooked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, it smells delicious," she said, taking a whiff of the smells mingling together before her.

Mrs. Weasley looked up from a pot that she was moving her wand over with a soft smile. "Hermione dear, when did you and Ron arrive? I didn't hear the fireplace."

"Oh, we apparated," she said. "Right into the field of snowballs being hurled across the garden." She gave a laugh and sat down at the unusually large kitchen table, careful to slouch and not sit straight up.

Mrs. Weasley even let out a giggle as she sat at the table across from her daughter-in-law. "Why didn't you two just come through the floo? It is much too cold outside to be out in all that snow. I tried to tell the others that, but they never listen."

"It was quite alright." Hermione looked at the mother of her husband. The clogs and wheels turned in her head. How was she going to tell this woman the most exciting news of her own life?

The back door burst open, spilling in the seven or so people from outside. The wind helped push some snow into the kitchen as they bustled to get into the warmth. The laughing mouths of the Weasleys, plus Harry, floated through the kitchen.

"Shut the door dears. You'll let the cold air in and everyone will get sick." Mrs. Weasley bustled form the table over to them and shut the door.

"Sorry mum." Ginny picked up James from his spot at her feet and held him in her arms. He let out a noise and reached for Harry, who took him out of habit.

--

The small living room of the Burrow held the group of people. Sitting three to the couch and squeezing two on a chair, they managed to all fit. Lunch had been good. Roast having been cooked since the early morning with sides of mashed potatoes, green beans….The works really.

The family sat, letting their food go down while they talked. A few tears were shed for those who weren't there. Even Teddy cried on Victorie's shoulder as she comforted him.

"Well now, no use living in the past," came Mrs.Weasley's voice. "I think it's time to open gifts."

James gave a loud shout of agreement while clapping his hands, earning laughs from the adults around him. He stopped and gave them all a confused look, making them laugh a bit more.

The wrapped gifts were passed around to those who had received them.

Ginny got a diamond necklace from Harry, a book from Hermione, something for her broom from Ron, a prank item from George, and of course the sweater from Mrs.Weasley, which everyone else had as well.

Harry received a broom kit from Hermione and Ron together. He went to open the gift from George, slamming the box closed with a red face. Ginny gave him a puzzled look. Slowly lifting the lid to take a look for herself, she blushed.

"George I will murder you." She shot her brother a glare that held the fulfillment of a promised threat.

He gave her an innocent smile. "Now now Ginny. That it for Harry. If you choose to use it, that is up to him," he said in a nonchalant tone.

She sent him a fierce look before letting it soften and turning to her brother and sister-in-law. "What about you two? No gifts?"

"Oh, we have a gift alright," Ron said, earning a nudge from Hermione. "Sorry love."

Shaking her head, Hermione stood in front of them all. "We do have a gift. But it is one that we had to give to all of you at one time."

Ron got up and stood behind her. His arms going around to circle her waist with his head on her shoulder. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"What she is trying to say is that we are going to be adding a member to the Weasley family."

He moved his hands onto Hermione's which were on her stomach. They both smiled at the crowd around them.

"You mean that you two are expecting?" George asked first.

Both nodded. Ginny let out a small squeal. "It's about time!"

Hermione let out a silent sigh of relief as they began to be surrounded by the family.

--

Ron walked out of the bathroom that night, a fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Hermione looked over the top of her book and gave him a small smile.

"I say that went well, didn't it?"

Ron pulled a pair of boxer, his Chudley Cannon ones to be exact, from the chest of drawers. "I would say so," he said, agreeing. Dropping the towel, he slid them on. He turned his head to see Hermione setting down her book on the bed side table.

"Not going to finish your book love?" he asked, going to sit on the edge of the bed.

Her arms came around his midsection as she set her head on his shoulder at an angle, lightly kissing the side of his neck. "Not right now," she whispered.

Ron smiled to himself as he felt the sensations run through his body. "And what do you plan on doing right now?" he asked.

She pulled him back onto the bed slightly, pushing him to lay down before she strattled him. "Need you ask?"

"I am a bit clueless at times," he said.

Hermione smirked down at him. Ron knew what was coming.

Her lips only turned into a smirk when she was filling with need for him. Her eyes only clouded into dark orbs when she wanted him. And her eyes were dark, very dark.

"Allow me to teach you," she said, leaning down to kiss him. Her hand passed over his head, tangling into the red locks of hair from behind and deepening the kiss. She rocked her hips against him, feeling his swelling member pass against her thigh. She pulled away, lips red from his.

"Do you want me Ronald?" she asked.

He nodded his response.

"How much?"

He let out a groan of displeasure as she stopped rocking her hips against him. "More than you know."

She leaned close to him, her mouth by his ear. "Then show me," she whispered.

Ron pulled her head away from his ear, making her look at him. "If this isn't enough proof,'' he said, bucking his hips to make her feel his ever growing erection, "then I don't know what is."

"You know I need reminders at times."

Ron turned his head to look at her and saw the smirk she wore.

The night was filled with sighs of pleasure from the content couple. Kisses, licks, sucks, bite marks. Anything to fill the night with intimacy.


End file.
